Always Remember
by Vickychan
Summary: A songfic focusing on King Vegeta at the time of his death - and the last single message to his son.


Just in case things don't turn out for the better (like they rarely do), I want you to always remember this. Remember that you're my son, and even if we never meet again, you will always be my son, for now and all eternity. No matter whatever happens to either of us… Always know that from wherever it is I end up going, I'll be thinking about you in Heaven.

* * *

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven,_

King Vegeta gazed down at his gloved hand. He owned it, like he had owned many things. He was King… He was King of Planet Vegeta, and king of an entire race. The proud race of the saiya-jin, that's what they were. It was what they were; what they had been; and what they always would be.  
Frieza was foolish. He thought he could take all that way, but he was wrong. All he could take were things he could see, but he couldn't begin to even look for what the saiyans had to steal. Their strength… their honour… their pride. All of it was out of his reach. But… there was one thing he could reach, and had keenly taken. That was the most important thing of all – Prince Vegeta. The king's only son.  
King Vegeta clenched his fist a little when he thought about his son on that ship, and then a small smirk came across his face when he thought about what was about to happen. He raised his head to look at the door, and headed towards it.

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven,_

"Remember now, the prince is on board Frieza's ship, so we want to try and keep it intact." King Vegeta spoke to the group of saiyans that stood in front of him, listening to every word. "You are the greatest fighters of our planet, you are elite. Together you will fight, and together you will conquer." He nodded, and folded his left arm over his chest. The army did exactly the same.  
_"We're coming to get you now, I promise." _He thought silently, not letting a single word show on his face. _"Be patient."_

* * *

"Some of you, go!" He pointed and called to his army as he ran down the corridors of Frieza's ship. "Take that way!"  
"There you are!" a group of small, armed soldiers ran towards him. Not stopping, King Vegeta gave the men a glare and jumped to hit them. The closest man's eyes widened and he moved out of the way while another fired his laser at the king. This just made King Vegeta more annoyed and he spun around to kick the man away.  
_"You won't stop me now."_  
A second man jumped at him, and was also kicked into the wall. The small army growled and launched themselves at King Vegeta, knocking him to the ground and piling on top of him.  
_"No!"_ The king struggled to get them off while two other soldiers aimed their guns at the pile. King Vegeta knew exactly what they were doing and refused to be defeated now.  
_"I came here to get my son, and I refuse to leave until I do!"_ he silently snarled at them and threw the men off him as the others fired. He instantly blocked the lasers and gathered his energy in just less than a second to blow the small army of men into dust. With them taken care of, he and his own army continued down the ship.

"Frieza!" he stopped and looked around. "Frieza, we have some business!"  
The door opposite him hissed open to reveal Frieza standing calmly with his hands behind his back. King Vegeta gave his smirking face a glare and ran into Frieza's headquarters. "It's over Frieza, we've come to put an end to your reign of terror!" he threatened.  
"'We'?" Frieza quoted. "You and who else, Vegeta? Your army is so petrified that they're blue in the face!"  
"Hm?" King Vegeta looked over his shoulder at his army, and saw that Frieza's words were in fact true. The army stared at him, their eyes wide and their faces pale. King Vegeta growled as he jerked his head to look back at Frieza. "You fools!" he insulted his army. _"Fine then, I'll do it myself!" _he leapt at Frieza.

_Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees,  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please,_

"Arr!" King Vegeta's face was full of fury as Frieza again dodged his fist without moving anything but his own head.  
_"This can't happen!"_ he started to feel frantic when his attacks were ineffective. _"I have to, come on!"_ he launched one last attack but couldn't even finish it before Frieza shot his arm out to give a single fatal blow to the King's chest. King Vegeta cried out when Frieza hit him and as he realised what had happened he saw his son.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven,_

"No…" he whispered it too quiet for anyone to hear as he fell to the ground, and thought the words he didn't have the time to say and would only break him if he did…

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

* * *

Please forgive me, my son. Forgive me for everything I have brought upon you, and for everything I will bring. I know that anything that happens to you from now on will in one way or another be down to me, and all I can do is ask you to believe me when I say I truly am sorry. I would give my life a million times over just to make a single thing right in yours… I only wish I could do that.  
Remember me my son in any way you think I deserve – but even if you grow to hate me, just please don't forget that I never wanted things to turn out the way they did. Even if you think you've ended up alone, don't forget that you're not and never were. Remember that I was always thinking about you, and from the moment you were born you were in my heart. I am very lucky to have had you and whatever happens I will always, always be proud of you – and even if I can't say that we'll ever meet again (though where I'm going, I don't think we will), that is one thing I can promise.  
I love you my son and I hope you won't grow to hate the disappointment I have become, because with all my heart, I truly am sorry. 

_'Cause I know I don't belong,  
Here in Heaven. _

Vegeta… Goodbye.

* * *

The song – "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. 


End file.
